


Ślady na lodzie

by anatheila



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheila/pseuds/anatheila
Summary: Jeden ruch ostrza łyżew wystarczy, by zostawić ślad na lodzie. Jeden wieczór - by zostawić niezatarty ślad w uczuciach Jurija.





	Ślady na lodzie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derRoteVogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derRoteVogel/gifts).



> Dla [der-rote-vogel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/der-rote-vogel)
> 
> Dziękuję za kawał wspaniałej lektury oraz za inspirację. Oby więcej!

Kłąb pary uniósł się w mroźną noc wraz z wydychanym powietrzem. W miejskim świetle lamp nie było widać gwiazd, jedynie wąski sierp księżyca majaczył gdzieś wysoko nad odległymi budynkami centrum Barcelony. Szum z rzadka przejeżdżających aut, głównie taksówek, koił i usypiał. Czasem tylko przerywał go śmiech czy głośny okrzyk wracających z nocnych eskapad studentów i turystów albo sygnał pędzącej karetki - widocznie miastu nie dane było spać.

Jurij Plisetsky odetchnął ponownie, odchylając do tyłu głowę, by przyjrzeć się unoszącej się w górę parze. Wcisnął zmarznięte dłonie głębiej do kieszeni kurtki i poprawił się nieco na ławce, na której oparciu siedział. Dopiero wtedy zerknął w bok.

Otabek spał.

Półleżał, półsiedział, niemal zjeżdżając z ławki, jedynie ugięte nogi jako tako ratowały go przed upadkiem. Brodę przyciskał do piersi, a spod niedopiętej kurtki wyzierał kołnierz białej koszuli. Tak jak jego towarzysz ręce miał skryte w kieszeniach, choć Jurij wiedział, że miał na sobie skórzane rękawiczki, które dostał od niego w prezencie na urodziny. Z jego lekko uchylonych ust wydobywał się cichy świst powietrza.

Wyglądał tak zabawnie niedbale, tak bardzo różniąc się od tego, co prezentował na lodzie, że Jurij nieświadomie się uśmiechnął. A potem nagle jego uśmiech zgasł.

"Przestań", rozkazał sobie, mocniej naciągając kaptur na głowę i odrywając spojrzenie od śpiącego Otabeka. "To głupie".

Wyrwali się na miasto w środku bankietu po finale Grand Prix. Właściwie to Jurij wyciągnął Otabeka - po prostu podszedł do niego, gdy ten stał w jakiejś rozgadanej grupie, w milczeniu przysłuchując się rozmowie.

\- Chodź - rzucił wtedy do niego i pociągnął go za sobą, trzymając za przedramię. Zignorował ciekawskie spojrzenia i pytania, przyspieszając jedynie kroku, gdy dostrzegł gniewną minę Yakova, który ruszył przez tłum, by go zatrzymać.

\- Twój trener nie wygląda na zadowolonego - skomentował wtedy Otabek, wciąż posłusznie idąc za Jurijem. - Powiedziałeś mu coś?

\- Powiedziałem, że nie mam ochoty z nimi siedzieć - odparł Jurij, po czym szybko pociągnął Kazacha w załom korytarza, kryjąc ich obu w cieniu. Gdzieś niedaleko dało się słyszeć podniesiony głos Feltsmana.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał cicho Otabek, stojąc obok chłopaka wyglądającego ostrożnie za róg. Ich kryjówka nie była doskonała, wystarczyło przejść obok, by ich dostrzec.

Jurij odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Uciekamy - powiedział i wyrwał biegiem do windy, zerkając przez ramię na podążającego za nim Otabeka. Dostrzegł z tyłu pieniącego się Yakova, ale zignorował go i ze śmiechem wpadł do windy, która zamknęła się, gdy tylko Otabek wbiegł za nim.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiliśmy? - zapytał Beka, gdy winda ruszyła w górę. Mucha musiała być za ciasna, bo co chwilę sięgał do kołnierza, próbując go poluzować.

\- Nie wiem - odparł Jurij. Naprawdę nie wiedział.

Pamiętał rękę Mili na szyi Otabeka, gdy poprawiała mu muszkę, jego uniesioną brodę i ruch grdyki, gdy przełykał ślinę. Pamiętał, jak Rosjanka poprawiła poły jego marynarki i jej śmiech. Pamiętał też, jak Otabek odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. W końcu przecież chodzili ze sobą.

Jurij nie pamiętał jednak momentu, w którym podszedł i chwycił mężczyznę za ramię, ani dlaczego to zrobił.

"Kłamiesz", odezwał się głos w jego głowie, gdy kątem oka przyglądał się palcom Otabeka, niknącym za białym kołnierzykiem. Przez chwilę, ułamek sekundy miał w umyśle obraz własnych palców, wsuniętych za materiał koszuli, dotykających skóry...

\- Hm?

Jurij szybko spuścił wzrok, gdy Kazach zauważył jego spojrzenie.

\- Pomóc ci z tym? - zapytał, gestem wskazując na muchę, próbując ukryć nagłe zażenowanie.

\- Nie trzeba, dzięki.

Jura uśmiechnął się, może nieco wymuszenie, ale Beka zdawał się tego nie zauważać i odpowiedział mu tym samym. Głos w głowie Jurija odezwał się jeszcze raz, choć uparcie starał się go zignorować.

"Kłamiesz. Od tak dawna kłamiesz".

Wrócili do hotelowych pokoi, by się ubrać w coś cieplejszego, i wyszli na miasto, żyjące swoim nocnym rytmem, wciąż pełne ludzi, którym nie przeszkadzały mróz i późna pora. Był grudzień, wkrótce miało nadejść Boże Narodzenie, więc ulice rozświetlały świąteczne iluminacje, a wystawy sklepów, których nie zakrywały rolety, rozbłyskiwały kolorowymi lampkami.

\- To dokąd idziemy? - zapytał Otabek, gdy stanęli na chodniku przed hotelem.

\- Na spacer - odparł Jurij, oddychając głęboko mroźnym powietrzem. Ruszył przed siebie, w kierunku centrum, zacierając ręce i wciągając na głowę kaptur bluzy, którą wciągnął na siebie pod kurtkę.

\- Jesteś zły - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Beka po dłuższej chwili marszu. Jura spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zły?

\- Albo inaczej: zirytowany - poprawił się Otabek. - Nadal masz za złe Katsukiemu, że znów miał lepszy niż ty wynik w dowolnym?

\- Musiałeś powiedzieć "znów"? - mruknął Jurij, wciskając ręce do kieszeni.

\- Czyli zgadłem, że o niego chodzi - Otabek uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Jura patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym mocniej naciągnął kaptur bluzy, odwracając twarz.

\- Tak - odpowiedział po chwili.

"Kłamiesz".

Zagłuszył ten natrętny głos potokiem żali, bo czuł, że mówił on prawdę: wcale nie myślał o Yuurim i minionych zawodach.

\- Cholerny prosiak... Nie dość, że wkurzał mnie przez cały rok trenując u Yakova, to jeszcze... A to co? - przerwał nagle, wpatrując się w plac przed sobą, na którym kręciła się duża grupa ludzi.

\- Wygląda na lodowisko.

Otabek miał rację: na placu rozstawiono tymczasowe lodowisko, z którego korzystali okoliczni mieszkańcy. Wciąż znajdowało się na nim sporo ludzi, choć nie tak dużo, jak zapewne było w ciągu dnia.

\- Chyba jest jeszcze otwarte - powiedział Otabek.

\- Nie mów, że chcesz tam wejść.

\- A czemu nie?

Jurij się zawahał. Mógł podać milion argumentów, żeby nie iść - mogą tu być jacyś fani, którzy nie dadzą im spokoju, nie powinni przemęczać się po zawodach, mają tu pewnie zniszczone łyżwy i przecież niedługo zamykają...

\- Chodź - zachęcił Beka z uśmiechem, chwytając go za ramię. - Na spacer.

Poszedł.

Mężczyzna z wypożyczalni uprzedził ich, że o północy zamykają, więc mogą wejść tylko na dwadzieścia minut. Otabek kiwnął głową i odebrał od niego łyżwy, które ku zniesmaczeniu Jurija rzeczywiście były mocno zużyte.

\- Koszmar - mruknął zakładając je na nogi po krótkiej rozgrzewce. - Widziałeś, jakie są tępe? Jak można na tym jeździć...

Stan lodowiska też pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Nie było duże, a w ciągu dnia korzystało z niego wielu ludzi, dlatego o tej porze jego powierzchnia była porysowana i nierówna. Nie stanowiło to problemu dla amatorów, których garstka nadal z zapałem jeździła, ale dla Jurija było to niemal obraźliwe.

\- Uroki lodowisk w plenerze - powiedział Otabek, widząc zdegustowanie Jurija. Ten prychnął jedynie lekceważąco, rzucił swoją kurtkę na ławkę i ruszył na lód.

Mimo całej swojej niechęci do tego miejsca i sprzętu, szybko odnalazł rytm, w którym zwykle ćwiczył. Nie bardzo ufał łyżwom, ale wykonał na próbę jeden skok. Lądowanie było dalekie od perfekcji, ale i tak usłyszał brawa. Rozejrzał się po lodowisku zdziwiony.

Nieliczni obecni na nim ludzie stali przy bandzie, obserwując go z zachwytem. Był tak zaabsorbowany własną jazdą, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy rozsunęli się, by zrobić mu miejsce. Kilkoro z nich zawołało za nim, zachęcając go do dalszego pokazu.

\- Laicy - mruknął Jurij, zerkając w stronę opartego o bandę Otabeka, który również zostawił mu wolną przestrzeń i w końcu rozwiązał nieszczęsną muchę, wiszącą mu teraz na szyi. - Zaraz wam pokażę.

Rozsunął zamek bluzy i stanął na środku lodowiska. Teraz wystarczyło tylko wyobrazić sobie muzykę. Spojrzał ponownie na Otabeka i to wystarczyło.

Kazach poruszył się zaskoczony, gdy rozpoznał ruchy. Po chwili uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, jaką furorę wywołał ten układ rok temu na pokazie po pierwszym zwycięskim Grand Prix Jurija.

Nie było muzyki i Jurij zrezygnował z większości skoków i sekwencji, które wymagały przestrzeni, jednak i tak każdy element jego układu został nagrodzony brawami. Nie mógł też powtórzyć udziału Otabeka, ale w ostatniej chwili wpadł na pomysł.

Zbliżył się do niego i zerwał mu z szyi muchę.

Beka zrozumiał. I tak, jak zakończył ten taniec rok temu, tak samo zrobił to teraz - udał, że strzela do Jurija, a ten opadł na lód.

Wciąż słyszeli brawa, gdy schodzili z lodowiska i zdejmowali łyżwy. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, roześmiali się.

\- Wiedziałem, że coś odpalisz - mówił Otabek, sięgając po buty. - Widziałem to po oczach.

\- Widziałeś ich miny? W życiu się tego nie...

\- Przecież to Juraśka!

Jurij urwał i spojrzał na plac, gdzie przy wejściu na lodowisko stała grupa dziewcząt, wyciągających szyję, by się mu przyjrzeć. Coraz więcej piskliwych głosów niosło się po placu, gdy wykrzykiwano jego imię.

Szalone fanki dopadły go nawet w środku nocy.

\- O cholera - wymamrotał. Zerwał się z ławki i chwycił kurtkę, a potem szarpnął Otabeka za rękaw. - Wiejemy!

Pognali w stronę przeciwną do wejścia i skacząc przez metalowe bramki, uciekli w jedną z bocznych uliczek, odchodzących od placu.

\- Biegnij dalej! - zawołał Otabek i wyprzedził Jurę, gdy ten przystanął na chwilę, próbując zorientować się, czy nadal są ścigani. Najwidoczniej jednak byli.

Więc biegli: Otabek pierwszy, a za nim Jurij. Biała koszula na plecach Kazacha była zmięta, a kołnierz wygięty do góry: Jura mimo szalonego tempa nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że już kiedyś coś takiego widział. Znajomy aż do bólu wzór.

"Ach, tak", pomyślał. "Lodowisko".

Zmarszczki na plecach Beki wyglądały jak rysy na lodzie.

Gdzieś u wylotu ulicy zamajaczył przystanek, przy którym akurat stał miejski autobus. Ruszał już, gdy do niego dopadli, Otabek klepiąc dłonią o drzwi, a Jurij drąc się i machając trzymaną w ręku kurtką. Litościwy kierowca zatrzymał pojazd i wpuścił ich do środka.

Gdy już zasapani usiedli naprzeciw siebie, popatrzyli po sobie i ponownie się roześmiali. Otabek biegł z jednym butem w ręce, a Jurij był bez kurtki, rozczochrany i czerwony po przebieżce i wcześniejszym popisie na lodowisku, ale za to triumfalnie trzymał muchę Beki w dłoni.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - zapytał Jurij, gdy w końcu się uspokoili i powoli zaczęli doprowadzać się do porządku.

\- Nie wiem - odparł Otabek, ocierając twarz. Potem spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Jurę. - Na spacer?

Ten parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

\- Ta - odpowiedział. - Na spacer.

* * *

Znaleźli się w mało im znanej dzielnicy Barcelony, na przystanku autobusowym, czekając na kolejny nocny, który miał pojawić się za godzinę. Mogli wziąć taryfę, ale akurat żadna nie jechała. Rozsiedli się na ławce, którą oświetlało żółte światło pobliskiej latarni i czekali. Niedługo potem Otabek przysnął, nie bacząc na niewygodę i chłód, i choć kilka taksówek zdążyło ich w tym czasie minąć, Jurij go nie obudził.

Chciał mieć choć jeszcze kilka wspólnych chwil z tego głupiego wieczoru, nim rano rozjadą się do swoich domów. Nim Beka zajmie się swoimi studiami i Milą.

Chciał jeszcze przez chwilę mieć go tylko dla siebie.

Jakby wyczuwając, że Jurij o nim myśli, Otabek poruszył się, poprawiając się na ławce. Uniósł lekko głowę i opuścił ją na oparcie, odchylając ją i eksponując gołą szyję. Jego usta rozwarły się nieco i uleciał z nich obłoczek oddechu.

Jura wahał się tylko przez moment. Ostrożnie zsunął się ze swojego miejsca i kucnął na siedzisku obok Otabeka. Ręką chwycił się oparcia tuż przy głowie przyjaciela, czując bijące od jego skóry ciepło i szorstki materiał kołnierza kurtki. Drugą sięgnął do zamka, bezskutecznie próbując pociągnąć go do góry, by choć trochę okryć odsłoniętą szyję, na co Beka mruknął coś sennie. Jurij spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, czy go nie obudził, i nagle wiedział, że przepadł.

Powieki Kazacha drgały niespokojnie w półśnie, a jego wargi były spierzchnięte od mrozu. Wiedziony impulsem Jurij delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jego czoła, niemal go nie dotykając, jakby bał się, że lekkie muśnięcie palców może go obudzić. Pochylił się do przodu, przysuwając usta do jego twarzy, i nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech. Był tak blisko...

"Możemy być przyjaciółmi?".

Słowa rozbrzmiały w jego umyśle wyraźnym głosem Beki, zatrzymując go w pół ruchu.

Ach, no tak.

Przecież tym właśnie dla niego był. Przyjacielem.

Najbliższym przyjacielem.

Zaśmiał się sam do siebie, głośno i bez żadnych hamulców, odchylając się do tyłu i podpierając się ręką o ławkę. Otabek drgnął na ten dźwięk, wybudzając się z drzemki.

\- Co jest, autobus już przyjechał? - zapytał, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie dookoła. Przetarł dłonią twarz i usiadł wygodniej, rozmasowując zziębnięte ramiona. - Ale zmarzłem...

Jurij ponownie wybuchł śmiechem, machając tylko uspokajająco dłonią, gdy Otabek posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Potem nagle sięgnął do jego kurtki i pociągnął za zamek, tym razem porządnie ją zapinając. Lekko klepnął Bekę w ramię i zeskoczył z ławki.

\- Lepiej się poruszajmy, bo zamarzniemy - powiedział rozciągając się. - Przejdźmy się, to może złapiemy taksę.

\- A właśnie, Beka - dodał po chwili, nie odwracając się do przyjaciela. - Dzięki.

Otabek spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Za co?

Jurij pomyślał o ręce zaciśniętej na jego ramieniu, gdy szli na miejskie lodowisko. O kolejnej szalonej ucieczce przez ulice Barcelony. O koszuli pogniecionej na plecach i o stykających się co chwilę w autobusie kolanach.

O tym, co mogło się stać, ale się nie wydarzyło, a mimo to zostawiło po sobie ślad.

To wszystko musiało mu wystarczyć.

Odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do Otabeka, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Za spacer - odpowiedział.

Tak. To mu wystarczy.

**Author's Note:**

> Powyższy tekst, jako że pisany po raz pierwszy w tej serii, na pewno zawiera błędy i nieścisłości techniczne. Na ile mogłam, to starałam się sprawdzać potrzebne informacje, ale oczywiście mogłam wiele rzeczy pominąć. Jeśli widzicie rażące pomyłki i nielogiczności, bardzo proszę o ich wytknięcie - postaram się je poprawić.
> 
> W zamierzeniu miał to być początek czegoś dłuższego, bo mam kilka pomysłów, ale jeszcze nie czuję się zbyt pewnie w tej serii, na razie więc ten fanfik pozostanie oneshotem.
> 
> Tekst był sprawdzany pod kątem ortografów i interpunkcji, ale mogłam czegoś nie zauważyć, więc proszę śmiało krzyczeć.


End file.
